Tobi's new game
by Hedari
Summary: Ayumi-chan, please, play with Tobi! Since Ayumi-chan is Tobi's best friend, Tobi has a new game special for Ayumi-chan! Come on, hurry! TobiXOC/ItachiXOC/hardcore lemon/violence :3 Now with CHRISTMAS SPECIAL!
1. Tobi's games Part 1

_'Ayumi-chan! Ayumi-chan!'_

I groaned, hearing Tobi's voice somewhere.

I didn't have any time to play. I was making dinner for all the Akatsuki members who were in the hideout. There weren't many of them, though – just me, Tobi, Kisame, Itachi and Hidan. Kakuzu was somewhere hunting his bounties, well, that was his free time. And my free time was taking care of breakfast and dinner. Not like I didn't like it, though, I quite enjoyed cooking.

I was a member of Akatsuki for only two months, but I already understood who I should not mess with. I got quite attached to Tobi, even if he was annoying sometimes.

I was almost finished with cutting carrots, when this masked Akatsuki member stormed into the kitchen.

_'Ayumi-chan! Tobi wants to play!'_

I felt him grab my sleeve, pulling it to him softly.

_'Sorry, Tobi, but I'm busy now. And I already kept playing with you all day! How about tomorrow?'_

_'But Ayumi-chan! No one wants to play with Tobi…'_

I felt his sad tone and gazed at him. His head was down, but his fingers were still holding onto my cloak.

Now who could resist his adorable pout? I smiled slightly.

_'Fine, Tobi. Let's go.'_

He screamed happily, glomping me and almost pushing me to the ground.

_'Ayumi-chan will play with Tobi! YAY! Ayumi-chan is Tobi's best friend!'_

I couldn't hold back a grin. He was so warm and cute!

_'Just what are you two doing? Where is MY dinner?'_

I glanced at the door – Kisame stood there, looking quite pissed. Tobi didn't seem to mind it, though.

_'Ayumi-chan will play with Tobi!'_

Kisame groaned, putting his hands over his ears.

_'Will you shut up for once, Tobi! And when will you cook my dinner then, Ayumi?'_

I tilted my head to him.

_'I will come back soon, Kisame, don't worry.'_

Tobi seemed to be quite in a rush so he pushed past Kisame and dragged me to the hall.

_'Fine fine. Not like I would mind playing a game with __**Ayumi-chan**__, too,_' I heard Kisame say and glanced at him – there was a creepy smirk on his face.

I felt myself blush. I didn't find myself attractive at all – my blonde hair, which were very fair, almost white, were reaching my shoulders, and my gray eyes were too dull. I just looked too blank and my face was too childish. Stupid Kisame...

I felt Tobi stop and stared at him – not like his mask was saying anything to me, but I was learning to read his body language and often imagined his face expressions.

_'So what are we going to play, Tobi?'_

He seemed thoughtful for a while, but then he pumped his fist into the air enthusiastically.

_'Hide and seek! YES! Tobi wants to play hide and seek with Ayumi-chan!'_

I felt myself sweatdropping.

_'Again, Tobi? But we play this every day...'_

_'Tobi loves this game! Especially with Ayumi-chan!'_

I smiled again.

_'So who is going to hide then?'_

_'Ayumi-chan is going to hide! And Tobi is going to find Ayumi-chan!'_

_'Alright, as you wish.'_

I smirked devilishly to myself. He was never able to find me, not even once! I know this place where he never comes.

Tobi rose a thumb up to himself and shouted playfully:

_'And if Tobi finds Ayumi-chan, she is going to play a new game with Tobi!'_

_'Fine fine, Tobi. But you won't find me.'_

I was just going to get this over with and go back to cooking. Yep, that's my plan.

_'Ayumi-chan will see!'_

Tobi turned his face to the wall and covered his eyes. Well, his one eye, actually.

_'Tobi starts counting to the 100! 1… 2… 3… 4…'_

I wasted no time and quickly made a shadow clone, just in case. My clone ran down to the left and I ran to the right, both our footsteps mixing.

* * *

I entered a treatment room. There was one, just in case any Akatsuki member gets injured. And that happened sometimes, so there was this smell of blood and medicine, which Tobi couldn't stand. That's why he never came here.

The room wasn't small at all – there was a table in one corner of the room, a single bed on the other side across the table, two shelfs with various liquids and herbs and a big closet. This room was a bit gloomy, certainly not a pleasant place to spend your time. Sasori often came here though, to prepare his poison and make some experiments.

I turned off the light and decided to hide in the closet. There were only a few Akatsuki cloaks, so it was pretty comfortable.

I will wait for ten minutes and then just leave this place and find Tobi. He will admit that I won. Perfect.

* * *

Only 5 minutes passed when I heard a noise outside the closet. Someone came in and turned on the light.

Was it Tobi? No, it couldn't be! It must be someone else. But I can't show myself, what if it's really Tobi? I would lose and that can't happen!

I held my breath, staring at the closet door in front of me.

Suddenly it opened with a swift and Tobi appeared, leaning himself slightly against the closet. I stared at him with shock.

_'Tobi found you, Ayumi-chan.'_


	2. Tobi's games Part 2

If there was a possibility of lightning striking somewhere, it would definitely choose this place. Tobi looked so majectic and... Was his voice different, or is it just me? It sounded way too deep for Tobi.

Nah, that must be my imagination. I can't believe he found me.

_'How did you find me, Tobi? Usually you can't even come close to this room,'_ I mumbled, taking a grip of his cloak and coming out of the closet.

He stayed silent, only kept his eyes, I mean EYE, on me.

_'You promised to play a new game with me.'_

Well that was WEIRD. He didn't even talk in the third person anymore.

_'Uhm... Yeah, I guess so. So, what kind of game it is?'_

_'I will show you. Come on, sit on the bed.'_

I stared at him oddly.

_'Okay...'_

Both of us went to the bed and sat down. I gazed at him again, waiting for another instruction.

_'Take off your clothes.'_

Now I was officialy dumbfounded.

_'What the hell, Tobi? What do you mean?'_

He just kept watching me intently, not moving at all.

_'Just take off your clothes. Now.'_

What is wrong with him?! Did someone hit him in the head too hard?

_'Don't make me repeat myself, Ayumi-chan.'_

This side of him frightened me! Just what the hell am I supposed to do?!

_'No, Tobi! I don't want to play such a game! What's wrong with you? I'm going back to the ki-'_

A sharp red eye glared at me through the hole of his mask. Sharingan? Since when Tobi has sharingan? Was this only one of his tricks?

Suddenly my mind got dizzy, and I felt myself leaving this world. I was thrown into another dimension.

I opened my eyes and saw dark red sky with faint black clouds. I felt myself tied to a post. I couldn't move at all.

Yes, this was definitely sharingan.

Tobi came to me, something in his hands. A kunai.

He slowly put it to my neck.

_'W-who are you? You c-can't be Tobi! Let me go!'_

He chuckled slightly, pulling his kunai down my neck, ripping it slightly and I winced. The pain was intense, but he didn't try to kill me.

The kunai slowly ripped the part of the cloak, next to my chest.

I stared with widened eyes at Tobi, fear written all over my face.

_'What's wrong, Ayumi-chan? This is me, Tobi. Do you not trust me anymore?'_

Suddenly he pressed his body to me and traced my injured neck with his cold fingers. I shuddered from his touch. I watched him gaze at his bloody fingers now, a low chuckle echoing everywhere.

Was he really Tobi? No, that's impossible!

I felt myself scream and close my eyes, only to appear beside him in the treatment room.

I gasped and touched my neck with my fingers – nothing here, no injuries, yet I couldn't stop panting.

Tobi just continued to watch me.

_'You can see now what I am capable of. So take off your clothes. I won't repeat this anymore.'_

Would Tobi really k-kill me..? I couldn't even recognize him anymore!

He is probably not joking...

I slowly took off my cloak and shoes and glanced at him again. I was now only in my underwear, black capri pants and red tank top. He nodded for me to continue.

I felt my hands shaking but took off the rest of my clothes. I covered myself with my hands but that wasn't enough, I was blushing like crazy. How did I end up being naked in front Tobi, my best friend?

Tobi was now staring me up and down and it felt REALLY uncomfortable. Like that wasn't enough, he took my wrists strongly and put them to my sides, leaving my body completely bare to his eyes. He analyzed it with his sharingan.

'Tobi...! Stop staring at me like that!' my voice cracked as he pushed me to the bed.

I gasped, but he just continued standing beside me, not doing anything more.

Just what was he planning..?

_'Now pleasure yourself, Ayumi-chan. Touch yourself till you cum for me.'_

_'W-whaat? Tobi, I can't do that!_'

He growled, grabbing my neck suddenly and squeezing, but releasing it soon.

_'Don't fucking joke with me, Ayumi-chan. Just do what I say.'_

He brought chair next to my bed while I regained my breath. If I keep getting him mad, he will kill me for sure. That's not the Tobi I knew anymore.

I felt my blush deepening as one of my hands travelled between my legs, the other one to my left breast.

No, no! I can't do this! I can't do this at all... Not in front of someone...

He just sat there, frozen. This mask of his was just facing me and I had no idea what his face expression was now. Was he smirking?

Maybe it was better that he was still with his mask on... Could I really face him right now?

_'This is too shameful, Tobi... Please, let me go... Ahh...'_

My body was more sensitive than ever, only one touch and I was already moaning. It felt so wrong... But somehow good at the same time.

_'D-don't look at me, Tobi..! Please, don't!'_

I massaged my breast gently and arched my back. I can't believe this is turning me on! I can't believe I am such a pervert... And in front of Tobi, while he is watching me...

Soon I wasn't able to stop, rubbing my womanhood faster, moaning loudly.

_'This is dirty, Tobi! Don't look...'_

I heard him grunt somehow and opened my eyes slightly to see him still watching me. I noticed a bulge between his legs through his unbuttoned cloak and gasped quietly.

Was this turning him on, too..?

I felt myself coming closer to climax and it was even harder to control myself, my whole body began shaking.

_'Ahh! Tobi!'_

My body spasmed as I came on my own fingers, panting heavily, not daring to turn my head to Tobi. I'm such a whore, doing this in front of him... How could I do that...

Suddenly I felt a weight on top of me. Tobi was hovering above me, his sharingan eye looking hungry and filled with lust.

_'N-no, Tobi! Let me go!'_

_'You think you can get away with this now, Ayumi-chan? Don't be silly. I will fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk.'_

He quickly took off his cloak, but left his black shirt and black pants on. I stared at him wide eyed.

I must run away, somehow, I MUST.

His left hand grabbed my breast roughly and I screamed. His other one went to my womanhood which was very sensitive right now.

_'T-Tobi! Ahh, please!'_

He pushed his fingers inside me, three of them and that was too much for me. I cried out so loudly that I think the whole hideout was able to hear.

_'You're still a virgin, Ayumi-chan...'_

I gazed at him with my dizzy eyes, I was almost losing consciousness.

I heard him smirk and he added:

_'That's only better for me. I will mark you as mine.'_

_'D-don't, Tobi..!'_

_'Your cries only turn me on more.'_

In a few seconds he unzipped his pants, taking out his stiff member and shoving it into me forcefully. I screamed from pain, it was too intense and I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes.

He didn't move, waiting for me to adjust to his size, which was almost impossible to do. He was so big..!

He started to move and I cried out once more. His pace was fast, and it hurt so much…

_'Pull it out, Tobi! It hurts!'_

_'You will feel good soon.'_

He started stroking my breasts, pulling my nipples slightly, sending electric waves down my body. I kind of wanted him to kiss me, trail my body with his lips, do something to make the pain go away, but he didn't do anything, just kept thrusting into me and stroking my chest and neck.

As he said, the pain was slowly being replaced by pleasure and I started to moan uncontrollably, holding onto Tobi's shoulders for my dear life.

_'Now who do you belong to, Ayumi-chan?'_ Tobi asked with his husky voice, panting and groaning heavily.

_'T-to y-you…'_ I whispered, barely able to talk.

Everything felt so good that I couldn't believe it.

_'Say it louder, Ayumi-chan. I can't hear you.'_

He started pounding me so harshly that I put my arms around his neck like there's no tomorrow. My moants filled the room once again, I just couldn't stop them.

_'T-to you, Tobi! I belong to you! Now p-please..! Ahh!'_

_'What do you want me to do, Ayumi-chan? Tell me.'_

_'J-just go faster, please! Faster, Tobi!'_

He growled and his face quickened even more, if that was possible.

Suddenly he flipped me over so that I was on my fours and thrusted into me from behind.

_'T-Tooobi! Ahh, Tobi!'_

Soon enough I felt the bottom of my body twitch and I knew I was almost here.

_'I-I'm going to cum, T-Tobi...'_

He grunted and took a hold of my elbows, deepening our contact and I screamed loudly, shouting his name as ecstasy flood over me.

I felt him groan and thrust a few more times into me as he came on my back, rubbing his member here, making me shiver and I fell to the bed.

I have never felt anything like this before. My body couldn't move and I felt sleep falling over me.

Tobi's breathing soon returned to normal, but I still kept panting. Tobi grabbed my arm, making me sit in front of him on the bed.

I winced, because my body hurt, but didn't say anything, just kept gazing into his mask. My head felt light and I knew that soon I will lose consciousness.

Suddenly he took off his mask with ease and my eyes widened.

Tobi was too handsome. His short black hair looked a bit messy and his red eyes were just piercing down my soul. There was a playful smirk on his face as he crashed his lips into mine, making me gasp.

He was so passionate and wanting, I immediately responded him, wrapping my arms around his neck as he put his around my waist.

After our little battle of tongues he pulled back and I gasped for air. This was just… Amazing.

_'You have no right to touch any other man. You belong to me. Understood?'_

I nodded slowly, still blushing. I can't believe I was seeing his face. Was this Tobi that I played so often with? Can it really be him?

I traced his jaw with my fingers softly, he kept staring at me.

_'Tobi, wh-'_

He put his finger to my lips gently, silencing me. A grin appeared on his face.

_'Shh, Ayumi-chan. This is our little secret. Now rest.'_

I watched as he pulled his orange mask back on, grabbed his cloak and put it on his shoulders.

_'TOBI JUST BEAT AYUMI-CHAN TWICE! Ayumi-chan lost to Tobi! YAY! Tobi is a good boy!'_ I heard him shouting loudly while running through the hall.

Hidan's curses reached my ears and I sighed, falling to the bed once again.

I can't believe all of this happened. Could Tobi be so dark? And he was already back to his normal self! Or was it really his normal self? I wasn't able to understand. Not like I really wanted to do that, anyway. I was too tired.

I felt my eyes closing and fell into a slumber, still feeling my body aching from the pain and pleasure.


	3. Memories Part 1

Many people would probably wonder why a person like me is an Akatsuki member. Well, of course, there is a reason – I have a bloodline limit, called Tsukimi. When I use it, my eyes turn completely white, I get this monstrous amount of chakra and my senses become way more sharper. Even my ability to feel other people's chakra becomes better – I am even able to see it.

Tsukimi was very rare in my clan, so it was feared, it was almost like a curse. I often heard my clan members saying that when a person activates Tsukimi, he can't control himself anymore, he becomes an animal, a beast. Maybe that's why my clan hated me, used to keep me in a cage. Even my parents were afraid of me, well, I can't blame them. My clan ended up dead, because of my bloodline limit. That happened the first time I used Tsukimi, I was only 6 years old. It was all because I felt really angry and sad at my parents, at my clan, at my life.

After that night, I ran away and started fearing myself, my power. I became homeless, never actually finding home, maybe a few times, but they didn't last for long. I didn't want to use my bloodline limit, but if I wanted to survive somehow, I had to learn ninjutsu and taijutsu, so I started training myself individually – I quite enjoyed it, it made me feel like I can do something. Of course, my skills aren't very impressive, but I'm not very bad at it either. I guess just average.

I used to sleep under the trees, till Akatsuki found me.

_*Flashback*_

_I was very tired and my stomach growled. I sighed. I haven't eaten anything for three days._

_Finding quite a comfortable place under an oak, I slightly laid down, my back against the tree. Maybe a quick nap would make me feel better._

_However, it didn't last for long, when someone shook me._

_'Hey, girl, wake up, un.'_

_I opened my eyes only to face a certain blonde boy, whose name, after I learned later, was Deidara._

_What was he doing here? What did he want?_

_I kept silent._

_'You're Ayumi Tsukiyomi, right, un?'_

_I nodded slowly, not taking away my eyes from his face, feeling suspicious about him. He could be a thief or something worse. Not like I had anything to take away from me, anyway._

_The boy grinned at me, showing me his white teeth._

_'You're really cute, un.'_

_'Deidara, just hurry up. I don't want to make our leader wait.'_

_I glanced at the person who said this, or more like growled it. He stood behind the blonde. It was a really big scary guy wearing a mask. Both guys were wearing black cloaks with red clouds on it._

_'Sorry, Sasori. Ayumi-chan, we want you to join Akatsuki. Our leader heard you have a rare bloodline limit, Tsukimi, so he wants your power, un.'_

_My eyes widened. How did he know about Tsukimi?_

_'Akatsuki? W-what kind of organisation is this? I don't think I want to join any organisation,' I answered, somehow hesitating._

_If they want my power, they must be strong, maybe even criminals. But do I have anything to lose? I have nothing..._

_'I don't think you have a choice, Ayumi-chan. And don't you want to finally have home? Don't you want to have a place to return to, un?'_

_I stared at him, wide eyed. He gave me another grin. Yes, he was right. I want to have home._

_*End of the flashback*_

So all of this happened more than two months ago. I haven't done any missions yet, only training. I also had a test when I arrived at the Akatsuki hideout – I had to fight its members. It was the second time I activated Tsukimi. I was on the verge of death.

_*Flashback*_

_'Can such a weakling really be an Akatsuki member?' A shark looking guy said, glaring at me playfully. His name, from what I remembered, was Kisame._

_I dodged another kunai and jumped to another tree. There was only one rule – I could fight only a one member at one time. The leader probably understood that I couldn't even compare to these guys – they could kill me accidentally, without trying. I felt like a weakling, Akatsuki was truly strong. But I refused to try to awaken my bloodline limit, even if I wanted to stay here._

_My whole body was injured and I panted heavily, barely able to dodge their attacks. Finally a shuriken flew to my back and I screamed, falling on my front._

_'Ayumi, do you want to die like that? Do you really want to end your life so miserably?' I heard leader's, Pain's, voice._

_'I don't think it matters anymore…'_

_My voice was cracking._

_'Of course it matters, Ayumi. Just activate Tsukimi and you will be powerful. You are the only one with such a bloodline limit, do you really want it to go to waste? Use your strength.'_

_'I really don't want to kill Ayumi-chan, un…' Deidara whined somewhere._

_'What a fucking bitch! She isn't worth anything!'_

_'Tobi doesn't want to kill Ayumi-chan either…'_

_'Let's get this over with and kill her. She isn't worth becoming a part of my collection.'_

_I felt hurt and anger building inside of me. It was like that last time, I felt a power somewhere, a power which was seeking for me, and I felt like seeking for it. Only this time, I didn't want to kill them. I didn't feel hate towards Akatsuki, this hate was for myself._

_'I don't want to hurt these guys…'_

_I heard a few snickers around me._

_'This worthless bitch thinks she can kill us!'_

_'Don't worry, Ayumi. They won't die so easily. Just hurry up and show us your power,' Leader's voice smoothered me._

_I felt my eyes changing and I stood up slowly._

_'As you wish…'_

_*End of the flashback*_

Strangely, that time I didn't lose myself completely while using Tsukimi, only my head felt very dizzy and after using it I lost my consciousness. Leader told me that I was able to control it a bit because I got stronger after the last time I used it. It was true.

After that day I began to train with different Akatsuki members. Most of them approved me after they saw my bloodline limit. Leader really wanted me to learn to use Tsukimi freely, also, he decided to teach me various jutsus. He didn't put me on missions yet, saying I would only drag other members down, because without Tsukimi, I was weak. That's why I wasn't paired with someone as my partner either. I guess this was a good choice. I want to get stronger and learn to use Tsukimi whenever I want to. I wanted to protect my new family, my home.

_'You keep stirring my soup for half an hour, Ayumi,' Kisame mumbled._

I snapped from my thoughts and glanced at the soup – he was right, I was dazing off. Suddenly I sensed Kisame coming behind me. He placed his hands on the cooker and trapped me inside. I instantly blushed.

_'W-what are you doing, Kisame?'_

_I heard him chuckle next to my ear._

_'Just wanted to see how you are doing, Ayumi.'_

It was only me and him in the kitchen. It was weird, but today all Akatsuki members returned to the hideout. It made me happy, even if some of these guys were a bit creepy.

_'I'm f-fine, Kisame. Now, m-move a bit, please…'_

I turned around and hit my face in his chest. Kisame was really tall. I blushed again and Kisame smirked.

_'What if I don't want to, Ayumi?'_

I felt him coming a bit too close. Now what should I do?

I glanced at his hand which was still on the cooker, I might as well try to escape.

I bent down and tried to find my way under his arm, but failed. He grabbed my arm and I saw his sharky teeth again.

I gulped. This is getting dangerous. What if…

_'AYUMI-CHAN! TOBI WANTS TO- Ayumi-chan...? What is Ayumi-chan and Kisame doing?'_

Damn it, I almost facepalmed. Tobi appeared next to us, looking quite puzzled.

Kisame rolled his eyes.

_'Just go away, Tobi. Can't you see that we're busy?'_ His voice was quite irritated.

Kisame kept holding my arm, but I tried to release myself from his grip unsuccessfully. This was just wrong.

_'Um, Tobi... I'm just cooking and Kisame wanted to check what I am making! That's right!'_ I smiled softly at Tobi, but shuddered inside remembering what happened between us a week ago.

He returned to the childish Tobi that I used to know, so I almost doubted that something like THAT happened at all. Maybe it was just a dream...

Tobi glanced between him and me:

_'Tobi will play with Ayumi-chan later then!'_

After that, he turned around to leave, but made sure that I saw his red eye sending me a glare for a second.

I felt a shiver running down my spine and gulped. No, that wasn't a dream at all.

Suddenly I remembered.

_*Flashback*_

_'You have no right to touch any other man. You belong to me. Understood?'_

_I nodded slowly, still blushing. I can't believe I was seeing his face. Was this Tobi that I played so often with? Can it really be him?_

_*End of the flashback*_

My eyes widened. I stared in shock and horror as he left the kitchen. His only glance told me that he wouldn't leave it like that. I was going to pay.

So that was it. I was completely doomed.


	4. Memories Part 2

_'I'M HUNGRY AS FUCK!'_

_'Shut up, Hidan. Do you have any idea how much you eat? Half our money is being spent on you.'_

_'Deidara, you idiot, don't you dare to bring your stupid clay here.'_

_'Don't tell me what to do, Sasori! I can bring here whatever I want, un!'_

Zetsu frowned.

_'All of them are so troublesome. __**Shut up, everyone.'**_

I sighed and watched Akatsuki members sit down to the table.

There is this funny thing about them. Some of them just keep too quiet while others are too damn loud. They just can't be normal.

Kisame gave me another dirty smirk and sat down next to them.

All members had their own seats. I guess that's fine, since I don't want them to fight over who sits where. Also, I don't want to know what would happen if Sasori sat next to Deidara. One one side of the table, from the left to the right, used to sit Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan. Across from them, starting from Hidan's side, sat Sasori, Zetsu, Deidara and me. Leader and Konan almost never ate with us and Tobi usually sat at the end of table, between me and Itachi, but he was often late for meals doing god knows what and would come here when all of us had finished eating.

They continued talking, while I brought each of them a bowl of soup.

_'This smells good, un,_' Deidara grinned, quickly grabbing his spoon and digging it into the soup.

I smiled at him and brought one to Zetsu.

_'Looks eatable.__** Not as good as fresh meat though.**__'_

Uh… That was a fine comment from Zetsu, I guess..?

Sasori only whispered a small "thanks" and started eating. He wasn't very talkative, but not harsh either, unless it was to Deidara.

_'Bitch, this better be good!'_ Hidan snapped, quickly tasting it. _'THAT'S FUCKING DELICIOUS!'_

_'Thanks, Hidan,'_ I smirked at his attidude. If Hidan says it's good, well, that means it's good.

When I gave a bowl to Kakuzu, he eyed it weirdly.

_'Now how much does this cost?'_

_'Not much, Kakuzu. It's made of vegetables, and vegetables are cheap. We can't waste all our money on food, now can we?'_

I watched as Kakuzu's face lit up. He smirked a bit and nodded.

I let out a sigh of relief.

_'Thank you, Ayumi,'_ Kisame smirked, taking a bowl from my hands, our skin touched. I was sure he did it on purpose.

_'No problem, Kisame. But where's Itachi?'_

I sat down and stared at the empty space across me. Other members just grunted something, not really paying attention to Itachi's missing.

_'I don't care where the fuck is that sucker! Just let me fucking eat!'_

Well, at least they are pleased with my food. I don't want any scenes because of it. I sighed, remembering the first time I cooked for them.

_*Flashback*_

_I smiled happily, bringing them some well cooked fish. It looked delicious and smelled very good, so I was sure they would like it._

_'Fish? I can't eat fish, Ayumi! Make me something different!' Kisame groaned, looking quite disappointed and crossed his arms._

_I frowned at him. How didn't I think that this shark guy won't want fish..._

_'I CAN'T EAT THIS SHIT EITHER!'_

_I watched as Hidan stood up suddenly, his chair bumping to the floor. Everyone looked at him. He eyed the fish on his place suspiciously, then burst out with anger again:_

_'THIS FUCKING FISH REMINDS ME OF KISAME'S DUMB FACE TOO MUCH! Just FUCK!'_

_Kisame growled, also jumping out of his chair._

_'Just what the hell did you say?!'_

_'AS YOU HEARD, YOU STUPID COCKSUCKER! YOUR SHARKY FACE IS DUMB!'_

_They glared at each other and roared, flames around them, and almost started fighting, when Kakuzu shouted:_

_'YOU BOTH, get to your places and eat! Do you think we can waste this food? It all costs money, you idiots!'_

_'I can't eat when they're so loud. __**We should just kill them.**__'_

_'Would you all shut up! I can't enjoy my food, un!'_

_'What did you say, you dickless bitch?'_

_Sasori smirked at Hidan's comment._

_I watched in horror when Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan and Deidara started fighting. Zetsu just kept sitting there glancing from his food to the fight, and only Itachi and Sasori ate calmly, like nothing happened._

_This is just IMPOSSIBLE._

_*End of the flashback*_

I breathed a few times to get rid of these memories and took Itachi's food to my hands. Maybe I should go and see him? Maybe something happened? It was not like him to skip meals.

_'Where are you going Ayumi-chan, un?'_

_'Just to see Itachi, Deidara.'_

_'You should not mess with him if he's in a bad mood,'_ Kisame commented, gazing at me slightly.

I nodded slowly and left. Most of the members were a bit afraid of Itachi and I understood why. He was cruel and didn't like to repeat himself. But somehow I respected him a lot and felt really comfortable with him, he didn't seem to mind me either. I was just going to check how he is doing.

After all, I didn't want to meet Tobi now. A single idea of him sent a shiver down my body.


	5. Bond with Itachi

I knocked softly on Itachi's door and stared at the dark hall.

It somehow made me shiver. I have never felt like this before. It was my own mind hunting me, giving me a feeling like someone was watching me. I shook my head.

No answer from Itachi. Maybe I was just disturbing him, maybe he was resting.

I sighed and already started to leave when the door opened – Itachi stood there leaning against the door frame without his cloak, staring at me with his emotionless face. He looked a bit tired though.

I gazed at him for a moment, but then said quietly:

_'S-sorry, Itachi. I didn't mean to disturb you. I was just wondering why you didn't come to eat…'_

He kept staring at me, saying nothing.

I gulped. Itachi was definitely intimidating.

_'I can leave your food here if you want. Or I can just go. I guess it's better for me to go.'_

Gosh, could I be even more awkward? I punched myself mentally.

_'Come in.'_

My eyes widened as Itachi closed his eyes and went to the side, motioning for me to come to his room. I did.

The room was small or at least it looked so, because only dim candle's light on a dressing table lit it. I slowly put the bowl on the table, it was right next to Itachi's bed.

I watched Itachi lie down with his eyes closed still. I was unsure of what to do.

_'Sit down,'_ Itachi told me, patting the free space beside him.

I obeyed.

He didn't say another word, just touched his closed eyes with his fingers softly. Something was wrong.

_'Itachi… What happened?'_

He stayed quiet for a bit, but answered:

_'Nothing. Just my eyes.'_

_'What's wrong with them?'_

_'They hurt.'_

I stared at him. He didn't look like he was in pain, but that was Itachi for you. He always looked calm and steady, never letting his emotions get better of him..

It was probably because of the sharingan. I have read about it. If you overuse it, especially mangekyo sharingan, it damages your eyesight.

What can I do for him?

_'Is there a bath room, Itachi?'_

He opened his eyes suddenly, glaring at me. I felt a bit uneasy.

_'There,_' he pointed at the door in the left.

I stood up, went there and turned on the light, not forgetting to close the door behind me. The bath room was small – only a toilet, a shower and a sink with a mirror. I went to the sink, unbuttoned my cloak and ripped the bottom of my red shirt, so I had a piece of it in my hands. Okay, that was a stupid thing to do, but I didn't have a choice. If I ask him for bandage, he might just kick me out of his room and I won't be able to help at all!

I buttoned up my cloak again and turned the water on, putting the cloth under it, getting it wet. After I was done I returned to Itachi's side.

He continued to glare at me, probably wondering what I was going to do.

I sat down.

_'I want to help you, Itachi, ju-'_

_'You don't need to. You can leave now.'_

I frowned.

_'Just please, Itachi. Just once. I will leave then and not bother you anymore.'_

He laid there, silent, so I took it as a permission.

I folded the cloth which was dripping with cold water.

_'Close your eyes.'_

He did and I put the cloth on them.

_'Don't take it off for at least 15 minutes. It should ease your pain a bit. I will take my leave now. By-'_

_'Stay.'_

I was standing up but he caught my wrist tightly, holding me in place. My eyes widened and I nodded. He wasn't able to see me though, so I just sat down next to him.

We kept silent for about 15 minutes. Itachi looked relaxed, I was really hoping that he felt at least a bit better.

He took the cloth of his eyes slowly and blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. Itachi's eyes were completely black now, he wasn't using sharingan. He just gazed at the ceiling and I was again not sure what I should say.

_'H-how are you feeling, Itachi..?'_

He turned his eyes to me and stared at me. I blushed a bit.

_'Better.'_

He sat down slowly, taking his food and started eating.

I couldn't help but smile to myself. Even if it was just a little, I didn't want to be a nuisance to him. I knew that I couldn't even compare my strength to him, so this moment made me feel happy.

We sat in silence, again, only he continued eating, soon emptying his bowl and putting it on the table again.

Once again he turned his eyes to me.

_'I-I think I should be going...'_

But Itachi grabbed my wrist again, this time more roughly and I stared at him with a puzzled face.

_'I don't want you to leave yet.'_

My cheeks reddened again. Just what was he thinking?

I gasped as he brought my hand to his face slowly, trailing it with his soft lips, his eyes closed.

This made my skin goosebump from pleasure and lightness. His touch was so gentle, it was difficult to believe that it was from Itachi.

_'Ayumi... Stay with me for the night.'_

_'I-Itachi..!'_

I felt him bringing me to the bed, closer to his chest. I could hear his calm breathing while my heart was beating like mad.

Itachi slowly snaked his arm around my waist and touched my lips with his, so softly, that it was almost just a faint brush.

His fragrance was intoxicating. Itachi's lips moved a bit, adding more pressure to mine. I was afraid to respond, my body froze.

Somehow I remembered Tobi's image and my eyes snapped open. I pushed myself away from Itachi. He stared at me.

_'What's wrong, Ayumi?'_

What should I answer him? That I was afraid that Tobi was somewhere hiding in Itachi's room, watching me and planning his revenge on me?

_'S-sorry, Itachi... I can't..'_

He only kissed me more, this time quite forcefully and pushed me a bit. I felt my back connecting to the mattress and soon he was on top of me, studying my face with his dark eyes.

No, no...! If Tobi learns about this, I'm dead...

_'What are you thinking?'_

I stared back at Itachi, knowing that I must get out before it's too late.

_'I'm sorry, Itachi... I'm really sorry, but I can't do this right now.'_

I used my chakra to push him off and ran out of his room, closing his door, never glancing back, afraid to see his expression. He was probably emotionless, but... I didn't want to see him.

I kept running till I was in my own room. I quickly shut the door and leaned against it.

I let out a heavy sigh. Does Itachi have feelings for me? That can't be. Was he fooling around then? That doesn't seem like him. Either way, I can't do any of this. If Tobi... If Tobi sees me...

_'Well well well, what do we have here? Now isn't this Ayumi-chan?'_

I screamed from just hearing his voice and stared at the orange mask just a few inches from my face.


	6. The price Part 1

I heard a silent „click" and realised that Tobi locked the door behind me.

His hand slowly went to my face, cupping it firmly, so that I wouldn't be able to move my eyes from him. He roamed my face with his sharingan, searching for something.

My heart almost jumped out of my chest from just seeing a sight of Tobi.

_'What was Ayumi-chan doing with Kisame?_' He asked in his childish voice.

_'N-Nothing, Tobi! You saw yourself that nothing happened between us! He was just being a bit too close...'_

_'Then what about Itachi?'_

I gulped quietly.

_'I just went to check how he is doing and brought him food, t-that's all...'_

Tobi's red eye glared at me.

_'Ayumi-chan spent a long time in Itachi's room.'_

W-was he watching me this whole time? It can't be...!

_'Itachi was in pain, I tried to help him... I'm s-sorry, Tobi... I really didn't do anything wro-'_

I felt a harsh slap against my cheek and winced, touching it slightly. It stung badly. It was going to leave a bruise for sure.

_'Tobi doesn't want to hurt Ayumi-chan, but Ayumi-chan has been a very bad girl...'_

He grabbed my arm and the world started to spin. It felt like I was being sucked in Tobi's mask, it was really weird.

Suddenly both of us appeared in a black room, lit by a few lamps. There was a double bed with white sheets and a lot of strange mechanisms that I couldn't understand. What was this place? It felt so cold...

There also were chains next to the wall, hanging from the ceiling. My skin went pale from fear.

Tobi dragged me forcefully to them, taking my wrists and putting black leathern wristbands on them.

_'Tobi, I beg you, don't...!'_

_'It's not going to help.'_

I stared wide eyed as I was chained to the ceiling, making me stand in my full height.

The wristbands were tight and if I felt like falling, they wouldn't let me, and I would only feel pain as if someone was ripping my arms apart.

I was completely disarmed. Right in front of Tobi.

I saw him taking out a kunai and shut my eyes tightly, fearing to see my own blood. But that didn't happen, Tobi only ripped my clothes completely, leaving me naked. It was too sudden as I felt the cool air hit me, making me tremble.

I opened my eyes again and gazed at Tobi, standing in front of me.

Suddenly he pushed me roughly against the wall, lifting my hips and spreading my legs.

His sudden merciless thrust made me scream.

_'NO, TOBI! It hurts!'_

My body wasn't ready for him, I wasn't prepared at all. It felt so painful that I couldn't help but scream with his each pump. I felt my eyes watering.

_'TO-TOBI PLEASE! Ahhh!'_

_'That's your punishment, Ayumi-chan,_' he grunted into my ear, quickening his pace.

I cried out loudly. My whole bottom felt like it was on fire. It hurt way more than the first time. Tobi was ripping me apart.

_'Toobi! Ah, Tobi..! Pull out...! I beg you, pull out...!'_

I saw him turn his mask to the side, revealing his attractive face. But I couldn't even concentrate on it because of the pain, which was rising through my body, reaching my head, making it ache. Tobi's expression was illegible.

My vision became blurry. I felt Tobi lean to my face, licking off the tears which were streaming down my cheeks.

I heard him moan from pleasure, but I didn't feel any of it. It was all too painful. I didn't feel anything but pain.

My head dropped. Was I nothing but a doll? He could do whatever he wanted with me..

Tobi thrusted a few more times, filling me with his hot seed and I felt myself release a small gasp. If I was free now, I would definitely fall to the floor, but I couldn't.

Tobi's lips touched mine lightly, as he traced them down my jaw and neck, stopping at my collarbone. He started sucking and nibbling it as I let out a moan from this sudden sensation, but my body was too sore to let me feel anything else.

He went even lower, to my breasts, taking one nipple to his mouth. His wet tongue licked it gently. I thrashed my head to the side.

_'Tobi... Ahh...!'_

The man's hands went to my waist, touching my lower back, caressing it.

My eyes closed against my will, as I heard Tobi whisper:

_'I love you, Ayumi-chan.'_

Everything went black.

* * *

I opened my eyes but instantly closed them again - but they were too sensitive to the light.

I was on the bed and someone's arms were locked around my waist, my back facing this person.

I tried to move my arm, but it ended up as a pathetic whimper – it felt like a hundred knives were piercing to my skin, making it ache to no end.

I felt the weight on the other side of bed move.

_'You're finally awake.'_

I recognised this voice – it was Tobi's. He pulled my shoulder slightly, making me fall to my back. I tried to grab my stomach – it hurt like hell. I gazed at my wrists – they were blue and a bit swollen.

Tobi hovered over me, staring at my body and eyes with a blank expression, but it suddenly changed somehow.

Not wanting to see his face I turned away from him and gazed at the chair next to him. His cloak was here together with my clothes. More like the leftovers of my clothes.

I tried to relax a bit and glanced at my body – it was covered with white sheets up to my chest. I didn't feel cold, but not warm either. I just felt sore.

Tobi took my chin gently, turning it to face him.

I suddenly felt this hate towards him, towards his sharp red eyes, towards his perfect features. Tears started to gather in my eyes again, as I tried to glare at him with all I got. I knew that I looked pitiful though.

_'Don't give me that look, Ayumi-chan. You asked for it.'_

He was probably kidding.

_'I asked for what, Tobi? What did I even do?!'_

My tone was angry and hurt, but I couldn't control it. I narrowed my eyes at him. He just played with me, all this time. All this goddamn time...

Tobi kissed me passionately and my eyes widened. I tried to push myself away, but he didn't let me, pressing me to his body. His lips felt so warm and comforting... I felt myself live again. Only he was able to make me feel like that. So weak and small, craving for his touch...

Our kiss turned more and more lustful as he pushed his tongue inside me, not caring if I let him or not. He traced my mouth with it, making me moan lightly, earning a wide smirk from him.

My tears dried off and I responded him, touching his chest gently. This felt too good yet too wrong.

After a few moments, he pulled away and we both panted.

His orbs sank into me, drenching me with feelings, with fear and desire.

Tobi's fingers now held my shoulders firmly as he looked magnificent on top of me, making me lose my breath.

_'I don't regret what I did to you, Ayumi-chan. You're my property and you have to learn your place.'_

He suddenly pressed his head to my chest. He didn't put all his weight here, so it didn't hurt too badly. My fingers went to his hair. It felt so soft and silky.

_'You're too precious for me. No one can touch you the way I do. No one.'_

I closed my eyes, unsure of how to react to his words. His possessiveness was making me feel like some object but it felt good, too. It felt good to be needed, to be wanted.

I sighed and almost fell asleep again, but suddenly Tobi's fingers started moving down my body.

_'You don't think that we're done already, do you?'_


	7. The price Part 2

I gasped as Tobi's hand went between my legs.

_'No, Tobi, please... That's enough... I won't make you mad anymore, I promise, but just let me rest a bit...'_

He stared at me oddly, then smiled a bit, kissing my cheek gently. He really had two different personalities, if not more. I couldn't understand him at all.

_'Don't be afraid, Ayumi-chan. I will make you feel really good. Just trust me.'_

I glared at him. How can I trust him after all he did to me? After all this pleasure and pain? His unpredictability scared me.

I didn't have time to say anything as his fingers brushed against my clitoris, making me gasp and squeeze my legs around his hand.

Tobi chuckled.

_'You're so sensitive.'_

Tobi started kissing my belly, slowly going lower and lower. His hands spread my legs gently, but firmly. Not like I had any energy to resist anymore.

I felt his mouth come in contact with my womanhood and moaned a bit. It still ached a lot, but I didn't have any choice, only to hope that Tobi won't be too rough.

He pushed his tongue inside, making me gasp again and squirm a bit.

_'Tobi!'_

He held me in place tightly, making me shiver with his touch. It felt really good. I wanted him to go faster.

He seemed to read my thoughts as he suddenly pushed his tongue even further. I moaned loudly and felt my muscles ache again. All these sensations mixed into one, making this dizziness overwhelm my head again.

_'Tobi... Ah...!'_

_'It feels good, doesn't it?'_ He whispered, not moving his lips away from me and that made my skin quiver even more.

I lightly touched his head, asking him to go deeper. He turned his face to me and smirked, once again ravishing my sore body.

I felt ecstasy approaching and cried out in pleasure. Tobi tasted my juices with lust.

My head felt heavy again and my eyes started closing. Before I lost consciousness, Tobi kissed my lips, giving me a salty taste of myself.

Everything went black again.

* * *

I woke up in my room. It was silent. I had no idea what time it was now, or even what day. Everything looked blurry and I still felt really weak. Did Tobi bring me here?

I got up slowly. Not like I could do it quickly, my muscles didn't want to.

A small candle was lit on my dressing table. It was almost completely dissolved. How many hours have I been sleeping?

I went to the bath room while leaning myself against the wall. I frowned at the image of myself in the mirror. My hair was messy and eyes looked puffy. I looked horrible.

Strange…

I stroked my cheek slightly, where Tobi slapped me. There wasn't even a sign of his touch. It didn't hurt at all. Did he heal me? He probably didn't want anyone to notice it. Not like you need sharp eyes to notice a big blue bruise on a face, though. I glanced at my wrists – they weren't swollen anymore.

I frowned a bit. He could have healed my body too. But he wasn't a medical ninja, at least from what I know, so maybe that was too much for him.

Only now I noticed that I was only with a cloak, it wasn't mine though. It felt a bit too big for me. It was Tobi's probably. This scent reminded me of him. Tobi's scent…

I decided to take a quick shower (not like I managed to make it fast, I took about half an hour) and put on some grey pants and a black T-shirt.

I should probably go and check what is going on in the hide out. It might be the middle of the night, though.

I went to the living room, only to see Hidan and Sasori on the couch. Hidan was reading something while Sasori seemed to be fixing some kind of a puppet.

_'Hey, guys… What time is it?'_

They both lifted their heads to me, looking at me like I was stupid.

_'It's almost noon, what about it?'_ Sasori said quietly, his eyes analyzing me.

I knew I looked really bad right now, it made me want to hide my face somewhere.

_'Where have you fucking been?! You went to see Itachi yesterday, and then you were fucking gone! The dumb fish kept searching for you, fearing that something happened!_' Hidan scowled, making me groan.

He was way too loud and made my head pound again.

_'Uh… I felt really tired yesterday…'_ I mumbled, taking a seat between them.

Sasori continued to stare at me.

Hidan glared at me suspiciously.

_'The blonde brat went to your fucking room, but said that you're not there!'_

I sweatdropped, not really sure what to tell him. I hated lying.

_'Uhh... I was probably outside then. I really felt like breathing some fresh air. I haven't been feeling well nowadays.'_

_'You don't look well today either,'_ Sasori noticed, narrowing his eyes at me.

I sighed, not really liking this awkward chat, and gazed at Hidan's book. I recognised the symbol of Jashin.

Hidan glared at me and I gave him a weak smile. Sasori was fixing his puppet again.

Suddenly I felt my head bump against Hidan's shoulder.

**Hidan's P.O.V**

_'What the fuck?!'_

I glared at Ayumi, her head was leaning against me, eyes closed. I felt blush creeping on my cheeks. What was this bitch doing?

I shook her lightly.

_'Wake up, Ayumi! Wake the fuck up!'_

She didn't react to me at all.

Sasori stared at us.

_'Did she just fucking fall asleep?!'_

Sasori seemed worried. He touched her forehead slightly and his eyebrows furrowed.

_'Hidan, take her to the treatment room, quickly. Something is really wrong with her. I will be there soon,'_ Sasori ordered, disappearing somewhere, to his room probably.

I cursed at him and glared at the girl again. He was fucking right, she seemed pretty off today.

I lifted Ayumi off the couch, putting her head against my chest. Her lips were slightly parted and she looked like she was fucking sleeping.

But Sasori knew some healing jutsus, so I should just carry her to him.

Fuck, what the hell happened... This bitch better be fine, because I don't want to eat that shit Zetsu cooks ever again!


	8. A dream

**Hidan's P.O.V**

I was carrying Ayumi through the halls when Tobi showed up in front of us. He stopped when he saw us.

_'Why is Hidan carrying Ayumi-chan?'_ He asked with his dumb puzzled voice.

_'Out of the way, fucker! She just collapsed in the living room!'_ I spat at him.

He suddenly came to us and threw his arms around Ayumi.

_'WHAT'S WRONG WITH AYUMI-CHAN? TOBI DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO HER!'_

Fuck, this brat made me annoyed.

_'I said OUT OF THE FUCKING WAY, DUMB ASS!'_

_'Hidan, you're still here? I told you to hurry up.'_

I grunted at Sasori and pushed Tobi away, making my way past him.

_'What happened to Ayumi-chan, Sasori? Tobi wants to know!'_

_'I don't know, Tobi, but we need to find out as soon as possible. She's in a bad condition.'_

**Sasori's P.O.V**

Hidan took Ayumi to the treatment room and laid her on the bed. However, Tobi kept running around, panicking to no end.

I growled at him.

_'Shut up, Tobi. That's not going to help. Get out.'_

_'Tobi doesn't want to leave Ayumi-chan!'_

Zetsu suddenly appeared from the ground, gazing at the situation with indifferent look.

_'What's with this fuss? __**What happened to Ayumi?**__'_

_'Damn, I don't know yet! Just leave, everyone, and don't get in my way,'_ I roared with an angry tone.

Seriously, they were too loud and too distracting.

_'Calm down, Sasori, we came here with some business. __**Tobi, we're having a mission, let's go.**__'_

_'Tobi can't go now, Zetsu!'_

_'You stupid brat, get the fuck out of here NOW!'_

Tobi flinched at Hidan and left with Zetsu, after giving Ayumi another squeeze.

_'Hidan, make sure not to let anyone in. This will take some time.'_

_'Don't order me around, fucker!'_

I sent him a glare and he scoffed a bit, crossing his arms and walking through the door.

_'Fine fine! I'm only doing this for those fucking delicious meals she cooks!'_

He slammed the door loudly and I sighed, coming to the girl's side.

I touched her forehead slightly – it felt a bit cold. I have to find out what's wrong with her, and quickly.

* * *

_Everything was white. Everything. What kind of place was this? Where was I?_

_I glanced at my hands – they looked blurry. Wait, who am I? What am I doing here?_

_I could see nothing, I felt like hanging in air. Emptiness and nothing more._

_'Ayumi…'_

_Huh? What is this voice?_

_'Ayumi…'_

_Ayumi? Whose name is it? Is my name Ayumi?_

_Suddenly two people appeared in front of me – a man and a woman. Both of them had long fair hair, almost white, only their eyes were different. The man's were gray, while the woman's – light blue. They were wearing long white robes. Their faces were blank. Who were they?_

_I came closer to them. They looked familiar, but I just couldn't remember…_

_'You don't know who we are, do you? That's something to be expected of you,' the woman said, her voice cold and giving me chills._

_'We're glad to finally get rid of you. We never wanted you,' the man said in a stern voice, pulling the woman closer to him by her waist._

_Wait… Aren't they my parents?_

_I didn't say a single word, but it seemed like they could read my mind._

_'Finally, you foolish girl. Finally you remembered us,' the manly voice continued._

_'Dear, don't call her like that. Don't forget who she is.'_

_'Who… Who am I?' I asked quietly, reaching my hand to them, but they only backed away and glanced at each other for a while._

_'You're a monster, Ayumi. A monster I wish I never gave birth to,' the feminine voice said, sadness in her voice._

_I saw a crystal tear rolling down her cheek. Was it because of me?_

_'I'm sorry. Forgive me, mother, I didn't mean to-'_

_'Don't call me like that! I'm not your mother! Why, why did you appear in this world?!' She screamed at me, clinging to the man's side._

_I felt something in my chest. Something deep inside. Something..._

_'Our life could have been perfect, but you ruined it. You shouldn't be alive, Ayumi,' my father said calmly, obvious hate in written in his eyes._

_Why does this scene seems so familiar..? Their words... Why does it feel like I have heard them before..?_

_They slowly started to fade away._

_'W-Wait! Don't leave yet!'_

_'You ruined our life, Ayumi... You ruined our life...'_

_Their words kept ringing in my head as I fell to my knees, touching my temples. They ached. They ached so much..._

_Everything turned black now and I felt a strong arm on my waist. Someone breathed next to my ear. It felt strange. Kind of warm, but scary. I felt my body tense._

_'Calm down, Ayumi-chan,' a man spoke, his voice giving me chills._

_'Who are you..?'_

_He froze, his arm on me tightened. I know this man, but what's his name? Who is he?_

_'You forgot about me? How dare you, Ayumi-chan?'_

_It hurt now, the way he was embracing me. He was too rough._

_'I-I'm sorry… I can't remember you…'_

_'You keep betraying me. I'm very disappointed.'_

_I tried to escape from him with loosening his grip on me, but it was pointless._

_He chuckled loudly and it filled my ears. I felt myself getting dizzy, losing myself slowly…_

_'I will never let you go, Ayumi-chan. Even if you beg me to.'_

_Both of us started to fade and soon we became nothing. Nothing, but the blackness._

* * *

**Sasori's P.O.V**

I sighed, leaning back in my chair. An hour already passed.

_'You can come in, Hidan.'_

He stormed in, mouthing curses at me. Deidara followed him with a worried look on his face.

_'What happened to Ayumi-chan, un?'_

_'Did you fucking find anything?!'_

I stared at them, but then glanced at Ayumi.

She was sleeping on the bed, her face turned to us. She didn't move at all, it made her look like she was dead.

_'Tell us, un!'_

_'Fine, guys. But you should sit down.'_


	9. Confusion

**Sasori's P.O.V**

_'There aren't any fucking chairs!'_

_'Then just shut up and listen. Ayumi is in a state of fatigue.'_

Deidara and Hidan glanced at each other dumbly. I sighed.

_'You can say that she's sleeping, but it's impossible to awaken her. We will have to wait till she wakes up herself. I'm afraid this can last for more than a week... I hope not though,'_ I added, seeing their shocked expressions.

_'Just what happened to her, un?!'_ Deidara panicked, waving his arms in the air.

I sighed again, unsure of how to put it.

_'And this is the main problem. Her body is injured, badly.'_

_'Injured? What the fuck? How is this related to her sleep?!'_

I mentally slapped myself. Idiots.

_'She's suffering from injuries and it caused her shock. Shock is a reason for fatigue, exhaustion in other words. Ahh, what I want to say is that she's feeling stress and that made her lose her consciousness for unlimited time.'_

_'Wait!'_ Deidara shouted, scratching his forehead a bit. _'Who injured Ayumi-chan so badly, un?'_

I sighed again.

_'I don't know, Deidara. Weren't you the one who was training with her the last time?'_

The blonde brat seemed thoughtful.

_'Yeah, you're right! That happened a few days ago. But she was perfectly fine then, un...'_

_'That means someone else hurt her.'_

_'But I can't see even a single fucking bruise on her body!_' Hidan screamed, glaring at the girl.

_'That's another mystery. It looks like she's fine, but her muscles are sore and her lower body is damaged seriously. Someone with poor medical skills tried to heal her probably. It almost looks like...'_

_'SOMEONE RAPED AYUMI-CHAN, UN?'_

_'SHUT UP!'_ Me and Hidan shouted at the brat, but he looked determined.

_'Who did this?! I will blow up that piece of shit, un!'_

_'But wasn't she in the hideout this whole fucking time?!'_

_'I don't know that either!'_

We heard the door open and looked up to see the cold-blooded Uchiha.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I met Zetsu and he told me that Ayumi is in the treatment room. What happened to her? Last night she looked fine.

I went through the door only to see Sasori, Hidan and Deidara. They stared at me oddly.

I noticed Ayumi. She was laying on the bed. I couldn't believe this was the same girl who took care of me yesterday – her skin was paler than usual, almost blueish, there were bags under her eyes.

It looked like she was dead.

_'STUPID UCHIHA, IT'S YOU WHO DID THIS, UN!'_

I glared at the screaming Deidara. He looked pissed as hell.

He suddenly took out his clay and started to form his stupid toys. I narrowed my eyes at him.

_'Calm the fuck down, you dumb brat!'_

_'Don't tell me what to do, Hidan! She went to his room last night, don't you remember?!_' The blonde continued to yell, piercing me with his eyes. _'How dare you touch her with your filthy Uchiha's fingers, un?!'_

**Sasori's P.O.V**

The brat's words annoyed Itachi to no end. He grabbed Deidara's neck and shoved him against the wall.

_'Shut up, weakling, or I will kill you. Do you not value your life?'_

I heard Deidara growl slightly.

_'Cut it out, you two. Stop being a fool, Deidara.'_

Itachi released him and the brat fell to the floor, looking confused and scared. Itachi used mangekyo sharingan on him. I heard Hidan snicker at them.

I sighed. That was Deidara's own fault.

_'What happened, Sasori?'_ Itachi asked, closing his eyes slowly and opening them again. His eyes were back to the usual.

_'Someone abused Ayumi, causing her to fall to fatigue. Her lower body is injured. We believe someone raped her.'_

I watched Itachi's eyes widen a bit but then narrow again. He stayed quiet for a while, gazing at the girl's figure.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

_'Do you have any idea who did this?'_ I asked them, studying Ayumi's features.

She look peaceful and calm. I went to her side to touch her cheek gently – it was cold.

It felt like a hole opened in my chest – it was unleashing something dark, something powerful.

It was hate.

_'We have no fucking clue,'_ Hidan growled, crossing his arms on his chest.

It doesn't matter though. It doesn't matter who did this.

I will tear him up to pieces, with my own hands. That bastard is going to beg for death. But death will only be a beginning to him.

* * *

**Tobi's P.O.V**

Me and Zetsu kept traveling through the woods, searching for our target.

_'Tobi is tired! Can't Zetsu just track this guy like he usually does?'_ I frowned at my partner and heard him growl slightly.

_'Stop whining, Tobi. __**We're close to him already.**__'_

I gazed at the greenery in front of me, jumping from one branch to another.

Ayumi-chan fainted, huh… That was to be expected though. Her body couldn't take it. It's natural.

Sasori will find her injuries sooner or later. That's going to make a big fuss.

I smirked to myself slightly, remembering Ayumi's body once again. Her silky skin and arousing curves… Her moaning voice, begging for me to stop, not like I ever intended to.

I'm sure she won't betray me. I can't reveal my true identity… For now.

I glanced at the sky. It looked really dark, even if I could barely see it through the trees. The rain was about to start.

Of course, I was right. A few drops touched my head a minute later.

Soon, Ayumi-chan. Soon you will be mine forever.


	10. Fears

I woke up in a room. It was dark, cold and had this unpleasant smell in it. Why was I here? My head felt heavy – almost like a bag full of stones.

I tried to move my leg a bit, wishing to sit up and look around, but winced when a sudden spasm cramped my shin. It lasted for a few moments, then went away. I sighed. My muscles were numb, I felt like I hadn't moved them for years.

I heard footsteps somewhere.

_'S-Someone, please...'_ I whispered, but of course, no one was able to hear it.

I laid there for a few more minutes, trying to understand what happened.

Yes, this was the treatment room. I was finally able to recognise it. But what happened?

I stirred my mind a little and my head started to ache. Damn it.

Wait... Tobi...

Where is he? Wasn't he with me the last time I was awake? That's right. I was punished for visiting Itachi... How long ago did this happen?

Once again I felt frightened. Was he somewhere near?

I glanced around and my eyes widened as a red eye appeared in front of me. I gasped. My heart almost leaped out of my chest.

_'SOMEONE, PLEASE! COME HERE!'_ I screamed at the top of my lungs.

No, no... I don't want to see Tobi... I don't want to..!

The eye faded into nothing, leaving me in darkness.

Someone growled and cursed outside my door, kicking it with a crash. The light went on.

'WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?!' The man with gray haired yelled, glancing around the room with a scythe in his hands. He noticed me then. _'Don't scare the shit out of me, woman! Oh, you're fucking awake!'_

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I was so afraid that he's Tobi... I hugged my knees, sobbing. My body was a bit sore.

The man ran to my side, grabbing my shoulders roughly.

_'Why the fuck are you crying? Stop it and tell me what happened!'_

_'Hidan!'_ I shouted and hugged his torso.

I felt him flinch from my touch, but I didn't care. I don't want to be alone... Never again...

_'J-Just stop fucking crying, bitch!'_ He yelled again, his voice was surprised and a bit confused.

Hidan's hand touched my back and stroked it gently, making me relax at least a bit. It felt comforting. It felt warm...

_'AYUMI-CHAN, I'M COMING, UN!'_

**Deidara's P.O.V**

I was sleeping, dreaming about becoming the greatest artist in the world. Everyone respected my art. Sasori finally acknowledged me and admitted that my perception of art was right, that Uchiha bastard bowed to me and told me that I was better than him. Even Leader agreed to them and made me the head of the Akatsuki. Things couldn't get better.

_'SOMEONE, PLEASE! COME HERE!'_

I growled, hitting my head against the pillow, but my eyes shot open. Ayumi-chan... Ayumi-chan was in trouble!

I quickly got up, not bothering to put on a shirt – I was only in my black pajama pants.

I ran through the hall. The treatment room's door was open.

_'AYUMI-CHAN, I'M COMING, UN!'_ I yelled, jumping into the room only to notice her clinging to Hidan's chest. What the hell?

She was sobbing when she gazed at me, still not daring to let that stupid priest go. Hidan grunted, but didn't seem to resist her.

I quickly came to her. At least she was finally awake! I was afraid she will be sleeping for months!

_'Ayumi-chan! I'm so relieved to see that you're okay! Why were you screaming like that, un?!_

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I watched as Deidara rushed to the room, only in his pants. His bare skin made me blush a bit, but I was happy to see him.

_'D-Deidara...'_ I uttered, letting Hidan go and making him curse under his breath.

The blondie pulled me into a tight hug.

_'You're finally awake... You made us so worried, un!'_

_'I-I'm sorry, Deidara... It felt like someone was in my room.'_

He pulled back and stared into my eyes. His gaze was sharp.

_'You don't have to worry about it, no one was here! But tell me, who did this to you, Ayumi-chan, un?'_

I lowered my head. It wasn't the right time to talk about it. I felt weak...

_'I-I will tell you later... I'm sorry... How long was I asleep?'_

_'The last morning you fucking collapsed on me! You kept sleeping all day! Sasori told us you might not wake up for years!'_

_'W-What's the time now...?'_ I glanced at Deidara again only to see his long hair in a mess.

_'A few hours past midnight, un.'_

My vision became blurry again and I felt a lack of air. Deidara seemed to notice this.

_'Stay in bed, I will call Sasori, un!'_ He told me in a worried tone.

_'N-no, please don't... I don't want to trouble him anymore, he already took care of me this whole time...'_

_'But Ayumi-chan-'_

_'Please, Deidara,'_ I whispered, holding his arm gently. He looked at me. _'I'm fine now. Stay with me, please.'_

_'What about me, you fuckers?!_'

I glanced at the pissed Hidan who was glaring at the wall beside him and smiled softly. I kind of missed his curses.

_'You weren't going to leave, were you..?'_

* * *

**~~~~~~IMPORTANT!~~~~~~**

**The sequel to this story is coming soon! :3 I can't wait to finish this one!**

**I would appreciate your help for this story, guys. I'm not quite sure who Ayumi should end up with. It's either Tobi or Itachi. What do you think? I would love it if you sent me a PM with your choice.**

**If you are going to be lazy bums and don't send me any, well, suit yourself. I'm going to let my imagination take over me and finish this story any way I want to. Seriously, my dears, I wouldn't care if this story ends up as a tragedy. And I wouldn't care if you hate me after that. :3 So it's up to you, guys! Muahahahahaha, I feel so evil!**


	11. Hurt & comfort

**Itachi's P.O.V**

It was about nine in the morning. I decided to go and see Ayumi.

_'Itachi, you're quite early.'_

I turned my eyes to the side to meet the puppet master. He stared at me with his unimpressed gaze.

_'Sasori...'_

_'Going to visit Ayumi, aren't you?'_

I kept quiet. Another question disturbed me more.

_'How is she?'_

He thought for a while, not hurrying with his answer.

_'She's better I think. I treated her internal injuries. I'm not sure how long she will be sleeping though.'_

We continued walking in silence until we entered the treatment room, turning on the light here. My eyes twitched at the sight.

Deidara was sitting on the bed, snoring, his head against the wall. Ayumi was sleeping next to him, too. Her body was curled into a ball and her pale face was on the brat's lap. I growled at them. What surprised me more that even Hidan was here. He was sitting in the chair next to the bed, also sleeping.

_'Oh. Seems like we're not the first visitors.'_

I glared at the red haired man standing beside me.

_'Wake up,_' I said coldly, coming to Deidara and grabbing his shoulder roughly.

He grunted something, calling Ayumi's name in his sleep and turned his head to the side.

This pissed me off. I shook him with more force and his eyes slightly opened.

**Deidara's P.O.V**

Someone forced me to wake up from my dream – I was so close to kissing Ayumi-chan! Damn.

I felt myself groan for displeasure and opened my eyes. Itachi was in front of me, looking kinda... Mad. What's with him?

I turned my confused eyes to my lap – Ayumi's cute face was here. She looked so innocent.

I returned to Itachi and smirked at him. In your face, asshole!

_'Good morning, un.'_

He yanked my hair and brought me to the floor.

_'WHAT WAS THAT FOR, UN?!'_

_'Get out.'_

_'Why should I?! Ayumi-chan asked me to stay, un!'_

Sasori's eyes widened in a barely noticeable way.

_'She was awake?'_

_'Uhhr, what's with this fucking noise so early in the morning... Can't you just shut the fuck up?!'_ Hidan growled in a very angry tone.

All of us heard Ayumi-chan moan softly as she rolled on back. She didn't wake up now though.

_'Tell me why are you here and what happened,'_ Sasori ordered.

I told them how I heard Ayumi-chan's scream in the middle of the night and came here to find her in Hidan's arms, sobbing. Me and Hidan decided to stay and soon the three of us fell asleep.

Uchiha narrowed his eyes at me.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I watched as Sasori went to check on Ayumi and narrowed my eyes at the blonde brat.

_'So you think it's an excuse to sleep with Ayumi?'_

_'Ayumi-chan wanted me to! And that's not your business, Uchiha, un!'_

_'I don't think so.'_

I grabbed Deidara by the neck again. I'm sure he wouldn't let a chance to touch Ayumi pass away.

_'This brat is fucking right, Uchiha! She asked us to stay!'_ Hidan blubbered loudly and I let Deidara go.

He leaned against the shelf, gasping for air.

_'Deidara, Hidan, stop yelling and leave. We'll take care of her now.'_

_'But Sasori, I don't want-'_

_'Deidara.'_ Sasori growled at the blonde and sent him a death glare.

Hidan cursed loudly and left, followed by the brat who was mumbling something under his breath.

Finally.

Ayumi moaned again and I glanced at her. Her eyelashes quivered slightly and revealed her beautiful orbs, the ones I longed to see.

She gazed at Sasori for a while, looking a bit lost.

_'Good morning, Ayumi. How are you feeling?'_

She sat up slowly only to look around. She noticed me.

_'Sasori, Itachi... I'm fine, thank you..'_ Ayumi said quietly and looked around again. _'Wasn't Hidan with Deidara here?'_

_'They left a few minutes ago. You fainted in the living room yesterday morning, you were in a state of fatigue. I found all the deep injuries on your lower body and healed them. Your condition was horrible, Ayumi. Why didn't you tell anything to us?'_ Sasori explained to her in a calm tone, but I can sense that he was vexed.

I watched Ayumi shift uncomfortably. Her eyes looked bewildered and ashamed.

_'Sasori, leave us alone for a few minutes. I need to talk with her.'_

Sasori glanced between us and nodded, closing the door behind him.

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I didn't dare to look at Itachi. He knew. They all probably knew.

I felt him come to my bed and sit beside me.

_'Look at me, Ayumi.'_

I didn't move. My body began to shiver slightly. I can't tell them anything... I can't...

I flinched as Itachi's hand came in contact with my face, but he just stroked my cheek and made me look at him.

I stared into Itachi's red emotionless eyes, which reminded me of...

_'Who raped you?'_

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I have never seen Ayumi so weak before. She cringed when I reached out to her face – it almost seemed like she thought I was going to hit her. Her body was trembling in fear.

_'Who raped you?'_ I asked when she finally gazed at me.

Her eyes widened in horror.

_'W-What do you m-mean, Itachi?'_

_'Stop playing dumb, Ayumi. We know everything. Who did this to you?'_

She tried to move her face again, but I didn't let her, taking a firm grip of her chin. Ayumi's eyes watered as she stared at something ahead of me, trying to escape my question.

Why was she acting like that? Who dared to break her? Rage boiled inside me. I was going to find out, no matter what.

I grabbed girl's shoulders roughly and she gasped. Her eyes were wide with fear. I glared at her stormy orbs, trying to find out who did this, but they held nothing, only terror and shock.

_'Tell me!'_ I growled at her, my voice full of poison. Why was she hiding that bastard's name?

_'Itachi, p-please... Let me go...!'_

_'Not until you tell me.'_

My hold on her tightened.

_'I c-can't, Itachi, I just-'_

_'I'm ordering you to tell me!'_

Ayumi cried out suddenly, shrinking herself and putting her arms around her shoulders. Tears were rolling down her cheeks, making her sniff from time to time.

I made her cry. I'm such an idiot.

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

Forgive me, Itachi... I really can't tell you anything...

Forgive me...

I felt him embrace me gently, shushing me in his smooth voice.

_'I'm sorry, Ayumi. I didn't mean to...'_

I realized now how safe I felt in Itachi's arms. This security I missed so much lied in him... In his fragrance, his fingers and voice...

_'Please... D-Don't leave me, Itachi... I'm s-so afraid...'_ I whispered in between sobs, hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

I know I was weak. I should have never joined this organisation.

His lock on me tensed, making me sigh softly. I wish this moment lasted forever...

_'Never, Ayumi. I will never leave you.'_

Our lips merged into one as we heard rain starting to pour harshly outside the hideout.


	12. Spring

_'Itachi... I would like to take a bath.'_

He nodded, pulling his arms away from me. I blushed a bit.

_'C-Can you... Come with me to my room?'_

I shyly looked at him only to notice him smirking. That made me blush even deeper.

_'Y-You don't have to if-'_

_'Did you think I was going to leave you?'_

I stared into his eyes again, drowning in their maturity and quiescence. They calmed me, but also made me feel somehow nervous. In a good way.

I gave Itachi a soft smile and he put his arm around my waist, leading me to my room.

I was still afraid to meet the masked member of the Akatsuki, but since Itachi was with me... Tobi couldn't harm me, could he?

* * *

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I sat on Ayumi's bed and watched her go to the bath room.

It was difficult to control my thoughts as they were slowly getting dirty. She was just behind this door, stripping her clothes off, revealing her smooth skin...

I sighed to myself. I shouldn't. That's not going to happen.

I leaned myself on the bed, trying to absorb Ayumi's scent which was making me lightheaded.

* * *

About twenty minutes passed as I heard Ayumi's loud scream:

_'ITACHI!'_

I snapped my eyes open and jumped from her bed, swinging her bath room's door open.

_'Ayumi?!'_

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

Tobi's image... It was hunting me again. I swear I felt someone's breath on my neck a second ago. It made me scream in horror.

_'Ayumi?!'_

I sobbed again as Itachi ran to the bathtub where I was soaking in. His face was very worried.

_'What happened?'_

I covered my chest with my arms, but my tears just continued streaming.

_'I-Itachi... I felt someone here...'_

He knelt beside me, touching my arm gently. His fingers felt cold against my skin and I shivered.

_'No one is here, Ayumi. I would have sensed him.'_

_'I-I'm sorry, Itachi... I know... I know... I'm sorry...'_

I was a pitiful, pathetic being. I was troubling Itachi with all my foolish fears. And he keeps staying with me. I don't deserve him. I couldn't even tell him that the object of my frights was Tobi. I couldn't be honest with Itachi... I couldn't...

_'Don't be sorry, Ayumi. That's not your fault. You never did anything wrong.'_

He was still holding me firmly.

Only now I realized that I was naked in front of him. It made me redden from shame. I lowered my head, hiding my cheeks with my wet hair.

I felt Itachi standing up, but stopped him.

**Itachi's P.O.V**

I can't deny it. The way Ayumi was sitting in this bathtub and covering her naked body with her petite hands aroused me. Her silky fair hair was dripping wet. I was glad I couldn't see her bottom because of the steaming water – I'm afraid I couldn't resist my urges.

I decided to leave before it was too late, but her warm fingers gently wrapped themselves around my wrist.

_'Don't go.'_

I glanced back at her – she wasn't looking at me. Her eyed were glued to the water instead.

_'Ayumi...'_

She kept silent for a while, but her next words surprised me.

_'Take me,'_ she whispered, her voice barely hearable.

The heat lingering in the bath room and Ayumi's vulnerability took its effect on me. I felt my member hardening.

_'No. You don't want it, Ayumi.'_

_'Please, Itachi... T-That's the only way I can thank you...'_

This made me growl in annoyance. So she is doing this only because she's thankful? I slapped her hand away.

_'I said no. I'm leaving, now.'_

I was about to go when the water moved and Ayumi pressed her naked body to my back. I felt her moisture drenching my cloak.

_'You think I will take your body as a thank you? No, Ayumi, I won't. Let go of me.'_

My voice was deadly and I knew it. Even if I have to use force, let it be this way. I don't want to make Ayumi suffer again.

I heard her sob quietly. She didn't say anything.

_'Why are you crying?'_

_'I'm sorry... I just know that... I can't be anything more to you...'_ She whispered again, her voice was about to break. _'I'm afraid, Itachi... I'm afraid that I'm falling in love with you...'_

**Ayumi's P.O.V**

I couldn't stop myself from clinging to his back. I knew it. It was pointless to love Itachi. I offered my body to him, but how could he take it, after learning that I was raped? After I didn't confess to him about Tobi? If I can't be truthful to him, how can I expect him to respond my feelings? I'm so selfish and stupid.

_'What did you say, Ayumi?'_

Tears were rolling down my cheeks. It's ironic that such a weakling like me is a part of the Akatsuki.

_'I l-love you, Itachi...'_

He suddenly turned around, gripping my shoulders roughly. I widened my eyes at him.

His face looked pissed, but something else was here too. Itachi was... Anxious?

The raven haired man crashed his lips into mine, making me gasp. His lips were refreshing and so wanting, that I melted instantly. Itachi's lips...

He brought me closer to him. I traced his chest softly. I was still shy about being naked, but I wanted Itachi to have me. Tobi's image disappeared, it was only him. Only Itachi...

His eyes stared at me as he pulled away. They were full of lust. I felt a shiver run down my spine.

Itachi quickly took off his cloak and shirt. His bare chest was very handsome. He attacked my mouth again, roaming my back with his strong hands. His smooth lips went to my neck, planting soft, but hot kisses on my pulsating skin. I moaned from pleasure.

_'I-Itachi...'_

He grunted, piercing me with his orbs again.

_'Get in the bathtub,_' he muttered in a husky voice.

I did as he told me. I felt so excited. My body was aching for him already...

I watched as he took off his pants and boxers and my eyes went wide again. His member was already rock hard. It was huge.

He joined me in the tub, splashing still hot water on both of us. His arms went around my waist as he plunged his tongue deep into my mouth. It felt incredible. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing his manhood against me and he groaned.

_'Ayumi...'_

It felt so good to feel our skins touch. Water submerged our bottoms, making me dizzy. This sensation was different from anything else I have felt before...

Itachi kissed my breasts hastily as if afraid that I might disappear. I enjoyed him so much. He sucked on my nipples gently, but passionately, making me burn in desire. I cupped his cheeks and brought him to another kiss.

Itachi's face was different than ever before. I have never seen so much emotion in it. His eyes were hazed with need, thirst and care.

I wanted to make him feel loved with my whole soul. He deserved it. He deserved to feel pleasure and I was willing to give it to him.

_'Itachi, please... Take me, now...'_ I begged him, stroking his face and neck, running my fingers through his hair. I needed him inside me.

He didn't need any more pleas as he entered me with his full length, making me gasp and squeeze his shoulders.

_'Ayumi...'_

He started thrusting into me hard, losing himself in sensation. It hurt a bit, but I didn't mind.

_'Ahh, Itachi..!'_

His moves were quick, lustful and made me moan loudly. Itachi brushed his lips against my neck, deepening our contact as he lifted my hips higher. I screamed in pleasure.

_'F-Faster, Itachi!'_

He growled in agreement, pumping into me more roughly. I enjoyed every second of it.

_'Ayumi, I love you,'_ Itachi whispered into my ear, licking it gently, earning another moan from me.

His thrusts were so rapid now, that my back started hitting against the side of the tub. I felt my insides tighten around Itachi's length. My legs clenched around his waist.

_'Ahhh, Itachi! I'm cumming!'_

He groaned and kissed me once more, sending me over the edge, and soon came too, taking his member out of me and spraying his burning seed on my breasts. We were panting hard, his warm body on top of me. I never felt so complete.

I held onto his shoulders, my head leaning against the frame of the tub. His hands were on my waist and I felt him nuzzle my neck lightly.

_'I will love you forever, Itachi...'_

He gazed at me after I said this, his eyes slightly wide. I watched as his features overflowed with affection for me. I smiled at him gently, wishing to bring his body even closer, but that was impossible.

_'Ayumi..._' He whispered my name, tracing my collarbone with his fingers, savouring the feel of my skin.

The water cooled down, but we kept each other warm. I knew that I was doing a mistake by betraying Tobi like that, but for the first time in my life, I didn't care.

Something new was about to begin and I could feel it already.

* * *

**YAY, the next one is going to be a sequel! *party in da house***


	13. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL (Part 1) Conspiracy

**Hello everyone!**

**One of the most amazing holidays of the year is coming and I decided to make a special side story - ****_CHRISTMAS TRILOGY -Akatsuki edition-_****, lol. This one takes place before all the events in Tobi's new game, so don't get confused. :) Let's all have a Christmas party, yay!**

* * *

One snowflake... Two... Three, four, five...

I smiled softly, seeing all these wonderful snow drops fall around, covering everything in blinding white. Every bare tree, every stone was now shining brightly, as if the dark gloomy autumn has never been here. A thick layer of snow was laying on top of the cave, the one which leads to Akatsuki hideout, however, being outside seemed much more joyful to me. I really love winter. As soon as I heard that the weather had changed and it started snowing, I snuck out of the cave to check. And this beautiful pure white landscape took my breath away.

I gazed at the river – its surface was already sheeted by ice, but it was still thin and I could hear the tearful call of the flowing water. My hands felt cold and I rubbed them together – a cup of tea would be nice, but I didn't want to leave this beauty of the nature yet.

Somehow I couldn't help but let out a small laugh of happiness. This was my first winter with Akatsuki. I already felt like they were my true family.

The sky was almost as white as the ground. I stared at it and quiet snowflakes fell on my face, gently touching it with their tiny fingers.

Christmas are coming... Isn't it a holiday that you spend with your closest relatives? Everyone sits down at the table, talk, laugh and eat together... Then they share presents, the ones they prepared for each other with love. Isn't it lovely? I would like to celebrate this day too...

A sudden idea suddenly entered my mind and I gasped loudly. What if... What if we celebrate Christmas in Akatsuki hideout, together with all the members? We could decorate our cave nicely, even bring a Christmas tree here. Wouldn't this be awesome...?

_'Yaaaaaay! Akatsuki Christmas!'_ I shouted out to no one in particular, but then instantly shut my mouth.

I don't want to give out our location, now do I? Anyways, this brilliant idea of a celebration together with my precious people was already jumping up and down in my head. There is only one week left, I can't space out if I want to have a nice holiday! However, I will need help for sure... Maybe Deidara? And Tobi? Tobi will be excited for sure. I need to share my thoughts with them as soon as possible!

I giggled to myself and quickly dashed towards the hideout. Our Christmas will be a blast.

* * *

_'Christmas, un...?'_

_'Christmas? TOBI WANTS TO CELEBRATE CHRISTMAS!'_ The masked Akatsuki member screamed, jumping off from the couch and doing a happy dance.

Me and Deidara sweatdropped at this. Luckily it was only three of us in the living room.

The blondie artist stroked his chin, deep in thoughts, then gazed at me weirdly.

_'We're criminals, Ayumi-chan. And you know how sulky most of the members are. I'm not sure if they will agree to spend this holiday together, un...'_

I leaned my head against the backrest and let out a deep sigh. Deidara is kinda right. It's dificult to imagine someone like Kakuzu or Sasori sitting happily at the Christmas table. The idea of them doing it made me sweatdrop again.

_'I guess we have no choice but to make it a surprise then.'_

_'A surprise! TOBI, DEIDARA-SENPAI AND AYUMI-CHAN ARE PREPARING A SURPRISE!'_

_'Shut up, Tobi!'_ Deidara yelled, obviously irrirated by the noise the masked man was making and hit Tobi in the arm._ 'It's supposed to be a secret, damn it, un!'_

I nodded, pulling Tobi by his sleeve next to me and whispering:

_'It's true, Tobi. If you really want to celebrate Christmas, you must keep quiet about this. At least for now... Okay?'_

_'Yes! Tobi will protect this secret with his life!'_

_'Good,'_ I murmured, rubbing my temples and thinking this over again.

Sure, it's going to be a big trouble to prepare a party for everyone. But I don't want to give up...

_'We'll need money for this. Any ideas, un?'_ Deidara asked, staring both at me and Tobi.

I blinked a few times.

_'Maybe we should ask Leader to give us some? Do you think he would agree?'_

_'He will agree!'_ Tobi raised his fist in the air. _'Tobi will make him agree!'_

Me and Deidara gazed at the masked member oddly.

_'Anyways, we will have to think of a present for everyone. That's gonna be tough,'_ I continued. _'I guess we should share all the work together.'_

Both men nodded in unison.

_'Tobi wants to decorate the hideout! Yay!'_

_'We should let him do it, don't you think, Deidara?'_ I spoke to the blondie and he simply agreed, with no protest.

_'TOBI WILL FIND THE BEST CHRISTMAS TREE EVER!'_

_'I told you to calm down!'_ The artist punched him again and Tobi whimpered._ 'How about I take care of the presents? You only have to help me to come up with them, un.'_

I smiled at Deidara.

_'Thank you a lot.'_

He grinned at me smugly.

_'I guess that leaves me all the Christmas food,'_ I said then chuckled silently._ 'Sounds fun.'_

_'I'm sure you will make something delicious, Ayumi-chan,'_ Deidara stated, giving me a playful smirk._ 'You're very good at cooking, un.'_

I blushed a bit, then giggled, however, there was no time to doze off.

_'We can't do anything if we don't have money.'_ I looked at Tobi. _'Are you sure you can persuade Pain-sama to lend us some?'_

_'Tobi can do anything! Ayumi-chan has to trust him!'_

_'Alright,'_ I grinned at him. _'Deidara, think about a present for every member and make a list. We will help you later. Okay?'_

_'No problem, un.'_

I clapped my hands together. We can do this!

_'What are you three doing here?'_

We all gazed at Kisame who sat beside us, crossing his arms and glaring at us suspiciously.

_'WE ONLY-'_ Me and Deidara smacked Tobi in the head before he could say anything more. Kisame raised an eyebrow.

_'It's nothing, Kisame,'_ I murmured and let out a nervous laugh. _'Are you hungry?'_

The shark man smirked and nodded.

Damn, it's going to be such a pain to bring them all together...

The three of us exchanged glances and nodded, giving each other an approval to start working.

Let the Christmas fever begin!


	14. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL (Part 2) Let's do it!

A few days had passed since the conversation me, Deidara and Tobi had. We decided to chat outside this time, because it's too much of a pain to talk about our plans while all the Akatsuki members are around. Seriously, why none of them is having a mission? If this goes on, we can't keep our Christmas party a secret any longer...

_'Where's Tobi?'_ I asked Deidara, who was putting his Akatsuki cloak on. _'You told him that we have to talk, didn't you?'_

_'I did,'_ Deidara murmured._ 'I think he might be outside already. He's crazy about snow, un.'_

I smiled to myself slighty, thinking of the masked member making snow angels somewhere. That's just too cute…

_'And where are YOU two going?'_

I flinched and turned around. Kisame stood behind us, with his arms crossed. He looked pissed this time. I think he is getting suspicious…

Here we go again…

_'None of your business, sharky,'_ Deidara snapped at him and grinned. _'Or are you jealous that me and Ayumi-chan are going somewhere together, un?'_

I watched in awe as Kisame's face turned a faint shade of pink. Is he really…?

_'Like hell I would be jealous, you dumb brat!'_ He yelled, turning around with a snort. _'I don't even care where you are going...'_

_'Good, un.'_

I yelped as Deidara grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the cave in a blink of an eye.

_'You sure found a good way to get rid of him, Deidara.'_

_'I know, un.'_

My jaw dropped at the beautiful white scenery. Even if it looked the same as that other day, it was still mesmerizing and breath-taking. Snow was falling quietly, like there were no cares in this world... Like all of the beauty belongs only to this moment.

Glancing at the artist, I noticed that his eyes were a bit widened too. Snowflakes were dancing on his fair face, but they couldn't reach his blonde hair – it was covered with a hood. Every cloak had one, and it's actually very useful.

_'Amazing, isn't it...?'_ I whispered to the man and he could only nod in agreement.

Words couldn't describe this perfection of the nature.

_'Deidara-senpaaaai! Ayumi-chaaaaan!'_

Me and the blondie looked at the tree where the voice was coming from – Tobi was sitting here, waving. I didn't even have any time to wave back as a huge snow ball hit Deidara in the face, forcing him to fall plain on his back.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing at this.

_'You idiot!'_ Deidara shouted angrily, standing up from the ground and washing the snow away from his face, which was flushed because of embarrassment and coldness._ 'Are you picking a fight on me, un?!'_

_'Tobi thought that Deidara-senpai was going to catch it...' _Tobi murmured, tilting his head to the side in a puzzled way.

That made Deidara pissed even more. He picked a handful of snow and threw it at the masked man, however, Tobi dodged it easily.

_'Deidara-senpai should try harder...'_

_'Shut up! Or do you want me to show you my true art, un?!'_

I giggled at this and made a snowball myself, eyeing the branch Tobi was kneeling on. Come on, it can't be that hard to hit him...

When the range seemed good enough, I threw my snowball at Tobi, expecting it to collide with the man's mask, but a loud gasp escaped my lips as someone glomped me from behind and pulled me to the ground.

What the hell?

My eyes widened as I felt weight on my lower body. Tobi was sitting on me...? What?

_'T-Tobi! You were there, just a s-second ago,'_ I muttered, pointing at the tree. _'H-How the hell did you...'_

Tobi giggled quietly and jumped back on his legs, giving me a hand to stand up.

_'That's Tobi's secret, Ayumi-chan! He can't say!'_

I gazed at Deidara, expecting him to explain all of this, but he looked confused too.

Just what kind of the guy is Tobi...?

_'Anyways... We have a lot of work to do,'_ I motioned for the artist to come closer and he did. The three of us were standing in a circle. _'Tobi, did you talk to the leader about giving us some money for the celebration?'_

_'Yes, Tobi have spoken with Pain! He will give us as much as we want!'_

Me and Deidara stared at Tobi in disbelief.

_'What? Are you sure about that, un?'_

Tobi started jumping up and down, pumping his fists in the air.

_'Tobi is saying the truth! Tobi even made sure that all the Akatsuki members stayed at the hideout for the whole week!'_

I sweatdropped.

_'That's good, but... How are we supposed to make it a surprise if everyone is there?'_

Tobi stopped jumping and scratched his chin.

_'Tobi haven't thought of this...'_

_'Nevermind. Thank you, Tobi. Without money we wouldn't be able to do anything,'_ I smiled at him and he started jumping around happily again._ 'Deidara, have you made a present list?'_

Deidara grinned smugly, already proud of his work, and took something out of his pocket.

_'Yeah. Take a look at this, un.'_

I stared at the piece of paper curiously, wondering what kind of presents have Deidara thought of. Tobi leaned over my shoulder, gazing at the list too.

1 kg of fish fingers for Kisame...? I sweatdropped. What kind of present is that? Wait... An exploding book about Jashinism for Hidan?

_'Deidara, are you sure...'_

His smirk widened.

_'Just continue reading. Don't you think a suitcase full of exploding money would get Kakuzu out of his mind, un?'_

I mentally facepalmed myself. That's not the kind of presents I had in mind!

_'Others would kill Deidara-senpai for such presents...'_ Tobi shuddered, placing his hands on my shoulders. _'That would be scary...'_

_'Deidara... Umm...'_ I spoke to the blondie._ 'I think we should give other members something they would like...'_

_'Something they would like?'_ Deidara stared at me oddly, as if I had said the stupidest thing ever. _'What do you mean, un?'_

I let out a deep sigh.

_'Uhh... Let's see...'_ I gazed at the light sky, thinking of a fine example. _'Wouldn't Sasori like some kind of a toolbox for fixing puppets? We could get him one.'_

_'That's a great idea, Ayumi-chan!'_ Tobi clapped his hands together.

_'I guess danna would like it...'_ Deidara pondered. _'What about us? They won't give us anything if we're preparing a surprise. That's not fair, un!'_

_'Deidara-senpai shouldn't worry! Ayumi-chan and Tobi will find a present for you!'_ Tobi squealed, patting blondie's back in a comforting way.

I giggled at this and nodded. That's right. No one will be left without a present!

_'Fine fine,'_ Deidara muttered, already pleased with this idea. _'Let's think of something for everyone. I have to buy them as soon as possible, un.'_

* * *

Two hours have passed already.

_'Tobi's brain hurts!'_ The masked man whined, rubbing his palms over his head.

Deidara snorted at this.

_'Like you have one, un.'_

I let out a sigh. Finally, finally we found a perfect present for everyone, even for ourselves. It was a pain to keep Tobi away while me and Deidara were discussing his present, but we have managed. Yay!

_'Let's go back,'_ the blondie suggested. _'It might look weird that the three of us had gone somewhere at the same time, un.'_

_'True. We have five days till the Christmas eve. Tobi, do you remember the job I assigned you to...?'_

_'DECORATIONS!'_ Tobi squealed joyfully, but then stopped dead in his tracks. _'Wait… Do we even have any decorations?'_

_'I don't think so,'_ I frowned. _'We need to buy them.'_

_'Yaaaay! Let's go shopping tomorrow, Deidara-senpai!'_

_'Stop shouting!'_ Deidara snapped, pushing Tobi's arm away from his shoulders. _'I don't want to go wi-'_

_'Deidara-senpai shouldn't forget who has the money,'_ Tobi whispered evilly, waving his finger in front of the blondie.

I chuckled at the artist, who let out a displeased groan.

Well, this is getting more and more fun...

* * *

I smirked trumphically, giving Kisame a playful stare. He blinked a few times.

_'What...?'_

My smirk widened as I moved my black piece of chess, trapping the shark man's king in the corner.

_'Checkmate.'_

Kisame's jaw dropped to the floor.

_'How did you...? Again...?!'_

_'You're such a loser, Kisame,'_ Sasori muttered, smirking at him from the sofa._ 'Fives times in a row...'_

The swordsman growled and pushed the chess board off the table hatefully. It crashed to the ground loudly, making Itachi, Kakuzu and Zetsu turn their heads to us curiously.

_'Shut up, Sasori! That's just not my type of game, okay?!'_

_'Well, obviously it's not. __**You should have a match with Itachi, Ayumi. He's probably really good at this, unlike Kisame.**__'_

The shark man growled again while I gazed at Zetsu, confused. He was right though. Itachi did look like a very intelligent person, so a match with him sounded interesting.

_'Would you like to play chess, Ita-'_

_'Damn Tobi, I'm freaking tired of your nonstop screaming! And get off of me, un!'_

Another loud crash echoed through the cave and all our attention was glued to the source of it. What the hell...?

_'I'm going to check,'_ I murmured, rising up from the chair, Kisame and Sasori joined me in a second.

Least to say, the view was... Amusing. Deidara, looking completely enraged, held a ton of bags while on his back sat Tobi, holding... Uhm... Another ton of bags...?

_'Tobi and Deidara-senpai are baaaack!~'_

The three of us continued to stare at them, dumbfounded.

_'I have no idea what this organization is anymore,'_ Sasori stated plainly and left without another word.

A vein popped on Deidara's forehead.

_'I told you to get off, idiot, un!'_

Tobi yelped and fell from his back, all the bags flying to opposite sides. I sweatdropped. These two CAN'T go shopping together. I will keep this in mind.

_'What the hell...?'_ Kisame raised one bag and tried to peek inside, but I snatched it away with a nervous laugh.

_'Uhm... I bought a lot of clay, that's all, un,'_ Deidara tried to explain.

_'Tell me what are you hiding,'_ the shark man whispered dangerously, giving us a sharp glare.

I gulped quietly and exchanged stares with Tobi and Deidara. What should we do now...?


End file.
